powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Jungle Fang
Power Rangers Jungle Fang is based on Bestial Storm Jushowan featuring Rangers with Jungle Power. Storyline The Power Rangers are formed to combat an evil terrorist with a plan that spells trouble. Main Article: Jungle Fang Rangers Arsenal + Gear Morphin Devices: Fang Smartphone Morpher (3 Core Rangers) Fang Wrist Morpher (Silver Ranger) * Jungle Lion Twin Sabers * Jungle Tiger Tonfa Claws * Jungle Cheetah BO Staff * Jungle Ocelot Bow * Jungle Fang Blaster (The Same Design of Jungle Fury Claw Cannon) Additional Sidearms * Jungle Blaster Vehicles * Jungle Fang Cycles Allies * Dr. Preston * Zookeeper Maia * Sensei Koyabashi * Mrs. Koyabashi * Nina Koyabashi * Mrs. Wright * Beast Morphers Rangers * Commander Shaw Villains T.R.O.U.B.L.E Terror Unit * Ringmaster Vexadus Henchmen Foot-Soldiers - Gullers (Names for TROUBLE Henchmen credits goes to Alex aka TerraDX) * Triaxis * Reapotron * Omegamax * Ultrakong * Broncobash * Locolasher * Ecolodon Monsters * Episode 1 - Clipsicle * Episode 2 - Feralio * Episode 3 - Cyclonix * Episode 4 - Tigaris * Episode 5 - Isislus * Episode 6 - Mascabro Episode Guide # Fang Uprising - An evil terror organization arrives to cause havoc at a Zoo in which is the location for the School Trip but the 3 remained behind to fend off the foes as a result the Zoo Keeper also Part Time School Teacher selects them to become the Jungle Fang Power Rangers. # A Raw Side of Red - Drake has been feeling insecure since the day his mom passed away and his teammates rally behind him for support but Vexadus has a plan that could put Drake’s confidence to the test. # Leader of the Pride – The Rangers learn about their distant predecessors who possessed Cat Like Ranger Powers. # A Tiger’s True Calling - Kristopher trains with his father Sensei Koyabashi who is teaching him the techniques of the rare Blue Tiger. Vexadus (as usual) is sending a Dark Tiger Monster to pose a threatening challenge to the Blue Ranger. # A Cheetah’s Cry – Melissa faces another one of Vexadus’ monsters but she insists she works alone. Despite Zookeeper Maia’s recommendation Melissa still insisted on fighting the Terror Beast on her own. As soon the battle gets too much the Yellow Ranger learns a valuable lesson in teamwork. # T.E.A.M – After mastering the importance of Teamwork the Rangers gained access to their Zords (The Debut of the Tribal Fang MegaZord) # A Friend’s Arrival – Drake’s childhood friend pays him for a visit but gets caught in the situation where Vexadus launches a new assault. # A Friend’s Arrival – With Mattis held captured along with fellow civilians the Rangers work against the clock to locate them before Vexadus prepares for their demise in the Ocean of Darkness. (The Debut of Jungle Fang Cycles) # An Ocelot Uprising – New student Felix McEnroe befriends the Rangers but bullies give him trouble that he’s not afraid of dealing with including using his Archer Bow to get the stolen lunch away from a bully’s hand. When Vexadus sends another Terror Monster to attack the city Felix’s chance to shine will be advanced. (The Debut of the Jungle Fang Silver Ranger) # An Ocelot Uprising - After becoming the Silver Ranger Felix gets an upgrade for his Arsenal. # Dangers in the Circle Jungle - The Rangers go on a quest to find a powerful source but Vexadus soon tracks them down with a plan of his own. # Barbarian's Blowout - A Barbarian seeks the Rangers' help against Vexadus' newest plot. = Category:Starlina Category:Power Rangers Jungle Fang Category:Tokusatsu Gagaga Category:Power Rangers - The Next Chapter Category:Bestial Storm Jushowan